I Don't Know What I'm Going To Call This
by amaryllis
Summary: It all starts the summer after GoF. ON HIATUS! I will post another chapter after I finish 41 Nights With the Enemy. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I love this pairing of Draco and Hermione! So I am writing another one. Thank you to all who review my stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: I own…nothing but the plot and the characters I made up…*sniff*.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Just my luck. Stuck here with my brother Aaron. Gad zooks, he's almost as bad as a Death Eater. He is the worst brother ever!  
  
"Hermione, stay on task. What would Professor Michaels or whatever her name is say if she discovered that you were not on task?"  
  
"Its McGonnagal, stupid, and she would whisper, 'Hermione, please make me believe that you are the best student at Hogwarts,' and I would get straight back to work on Transfiguration. She is the best teacher at Hogwarts." I wanted to add that he was so stupid not to get her name right, but that would only make matters worse. I hope Ron's owl comes soon saying that I can go to the Burrow this summer…  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"But mo-o-o-om!" I groaned  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but Hermione can't come over this summer. Professor Dumbledore said so. Maybe next summer. Anyway, Sirius was freed. Maybe she can go and live with him this summer." Mum explained  
  
"But--but--" I stammered. After all, Mione had always been able to come each summer. But for some reason, Dumbledore wanted both Mione and Harry to stay away from the Burrow because it wasn't safe, he said. OK, so You- Know-Who is back in power, but that's no reason to keep my friends away from a magical house! I mean, Dad can conjure up some security spells or something!  
  
"Ronald, are you paying any attention to me?" Mum yelled.  
  
"Yeah." I lied.  
  
"Good, now go and write to Hermione and tell her that she can't come over this summer.  
  
"Alright mum." I said dully. Gad zooks, this is the worst summer ever!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Hey mum, can I invite a friend from school over?" I asked. This was the moment of truth. I, for one, had loved Hermione ever since the first day of school in our first year. I mean, what guy wouldn't? She's smart, she's funny, and she's a good person to be around. What guy would be crazy enough to…to… I gulped, thinking of my father…  
  
"Draco? Which friend would you like to invite over? My mum asked.  
  
"A friend." I replied, knowing the next line.  
  
"Which friend?" Mum asked patiently. She was used to this.  
  
"Hermione Granger." I replied, waiting for the eruption.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
"Draco, you don't mean THE Hermione Granger? Not Mabel and Norman's daughter?" she asked, slowly.  
  
"One in the same." I answered back. So those were her parents names…  
  
"Alright, Draco. She can come!" mum replied in a cheerful voice. Hmm, must be the weather. Mum is almost never this cheerful…  
  
"Thanks, mum!" I shouted joyously back, skipping upstairs. Heheh, the Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Manor, skipping  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hey! An owl. But…its not Pig…by gum! Its Ishun! Draco's owl! It even has a note!  
  
"Hermione…" Aaron is such a spoilsport!  
  
"It's a letter for ME, Aaron! Now get off your high horse and leave me be!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
  
"Fine, Hermione. Bye." He got up and left. FINALLY!!!! Lets see what Draco's owl has to say…  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi. Its your sworn enemy Draco. I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my house for the rest of the summer. Write back with Ishun ASAP. Thank you.  
  
Anyway, my father, Lucius, has been arrested. About time too, if you're wanting my opinion. Anyway, I hope to see you soon.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
He wants me to write back? OK, a summer with him is better than a day with Aaron. I'll take him up on his offer.  
  
OK, my first chapter of this story. R/R plz! Sorry I have been ignoring my other stories, but I had to get this idea down!  
  
Thank you harrypottermagic32, for using my idea! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Eleven reviews in one day! I like this!  
  
Disclaimer: When Harry Potter™ comes up for sale, plz let me know, but until then, I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV (still)  
  
I picked up my parchment, reading over my letter. It went a little like:  
  
Draco,  
  
OK, a summer with you is better than a summer with Aaron. I'll come.  
  
Hermione  
  
Terse, yes, but to the point. Now where on earth is that ruddy owl?  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Ishun! Do you have her answer?" I practically yelled. Ishun hooted and stuck out his leg. I took the letter and read it,  
  
Draco,  
  
OK, a summer with you is better than a day with Aaron. I'll come.  
  
Hermione  
  
Wow! She's actually coming to Malfoy Manor! I got up and ran down the stairs.  
  
Narcissa's POV  
  
I was just finishing my Chinese Tea when my son Draco came running down the stairs.  
  
"MUM!!! GUESS WHAT?" he yelled joyously.  
  
"What, Draco?" I replied.  
  
"Your not going to believe it!" he said, completely out of breath.  
  
"What is it that I'm not going to believe?" I ask.  
  
"Hermione's coming!!!" he yelled again.  
  
"That's great dear. Go up and write her that you'll Floo over to her house in 3 days." I told him. He whooped as he ran up the stairs. I always knew Hermione and he should become friends. Maybe even more than that…  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Ishun! Ishun, where'd you go? Come on, Ishun, I gotta send this letter!" I had just finished writing this long, long letter to Hermione. It told her all about Malfoy Manor, what time and day I'd Floo over to her house, that my mom already got her a present, and so on. I don't think I mentioned that I loved her, but if I did, then she'll know…that CAN'T be good…"Ishun! There you are! Come on…there! Take this to Hermione and I'll give you a treat when you come back with her letter. Go onward, Ishun!" I told him as he nipped my ear and flew off.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
There's Ishun again. Hey! Another letter from Draco. Lets see what it says:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hi! Its your sworn enemy Draco again. I just wanted to let you know that I'm Flooing to your house at 12 noon sharp. By the way, mum bought you a gift. She hopes you like it.  
  
Any way, Malfoy Manor is huge! You look at a closet and it seems like a suite bedroom! Can't wait til you come!  
  
Draco  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was shorter, but now I have 15 reviews! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Thx to all my reviewers. Bye! 


End file.
